That Loved You
by Sticky-Sweet.Lips
Summary: AU. "Even if we broke up... I'm not different from that idiotic woman that loved you" That's what she told him, after months apart. He knew, he love her too. SasuSaku


**Hey! I found this on my old computer files, while doing a late summer clean up xDD. It was an old story for school. So I decided to change the characters and post it here. **

**Tell me what you think about it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...**

* * *

><p><strong>That Loved You<strong>

**[Konoha, Sasuke's apartment, 17 months ago.]**

"Sakura, this has to end" Said Sasuke in the voice he uses to do business in the Uchiha Corporation.

"What has to end Sasuke-kun?" asked a bewildered Sakura.

She felt that something weird was going on. To be more specific, something strange with Sasuke. A few weeks ago he changed his behavior radically. Okay, everyone knows that Sasuke is a cold, distant man but in the privacy of their apartment appeared the real Sasuke, who was loving, attentive, showing that he did have a noble heart within that façade of cold man. And from that man there was nothing left, not one iota, absolutely nothing.

That's why Sakura had been mentally and emotionally preparing herself for the moment when everything would collapse. But now that it is happening she realizes that all this preparation was of no avail.

"Us." was his reply.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because whatever that was - this flame between us - it went out." he said.

"What? I don't understand. Sasuke-kun-" she was trying to understand, she really was. But he cut her sentence.

"There's nothing to be understand. We are breaking up, and that's final." and with this killer words. He turned around and left the apartment.

Tears streamed down her face the moment she heard the final _'click'_ from the closing door. That sound was more final than any of his words. It was over.

Everything, every touch, every kiss, every caress; it was all over now. And maybe it was the way it should be. Kami-sama let this happen for a reason, and she would deal with it later. Right now she needed to take all her things and leave before he came back. And when she will be alone cry until the world ended.

**[Konoha, Sakura's parents house, 17 months ago.]**

After she left their – his – apartment, she went to her parents old house. They received her with open arms, as any parent would when any daughter was in need of them. She told them that she and Sasuke broke up and she needed a place to stay while she found herself an apartment in another place.

She cried herself to sleep. Thinking _why? _What were his reasons again?

_'The flame went out'_. Oh yeah the flame. She wasn't so sure about that. Her love for him still burned like a thousand solar storms. She loved him more than anything. And she thought that he did too. But he proved her wrong. After all she always said Sasuke was a box full of surprises. Maybe it was something else entirely. They – somehow – killed the illusion of a beautiful love, perhaps. And now, after everything, after every memory, after every object, every action that proved they loved each other, where she stays? She stays in a world without color. With nothing to say, with no stories to tell anyone. Not wanting – not knowing – how to explain it to all her friends, to all they people they knew, and were aware of their relationship.

And she looked to her side, to her window, when suddenly she knew what to do. After all she had put it that poster there when she was little, because once her grandmother told her _'Sweetie, if you ever feel so down you can't stop crying, if you want to run away from everyone. I know just the place. Go to Kyoto my love.'_

And that was exactly what she would do. Not forever, but for as long as she needed to put herself back together. After all she knew, she fell in love, without knowing that when the sun comes up the love may be gone too. It hurts to recognize, it hurts to be wrong, and most of all hurt knowing that without him is better, even though not at the beginning, but maybe in a few months.

**[Konoha, Sasuke's apartment, 3 am, 17 months ago.]**

Dark. The apartment was dark. The smell of the last coffee she made was still present. The table still set, for two.

He walked to their – his – room and turn the lights on. It was empty. The closet door – the door to her side– was open and inside was... nothing. She left nothing, nothing that would remind him of her. The bathroom was as empty as the rest of the house. Her towels were gone. Her tooth brush was gone too. Her cherry blossoms soap, everything.

After all it was natural that she took all her things away. But he wanted something that would remind him. He didn't want this to happen. But his father, the company, everyone forced him to. Tch, and he said she was weak. _He was the weak one_. He was the one who _cracked_ at the pressure. He knew he could have managed everything just fine. He could do his job, and have her by his side. After all, she was the only one who supported him through everything. And he pushed away with a brutal lie.

He lay down on the bed. In her side. The pillow still had her scent, and when he put his hands under it, to bring it closer to his face, he felt it. The soft material of her nightgown. She must have forgotten about it. He was thankful for it, because it was something that smell so much like her, after all Sakura toke all her baths before going to bed, and that the time of the day he loved the most.

He would try...

**[Konoha, Yadorigi Coffee House, present.]**

She was back. A few days ago she decided it was time to go home. That she was fine, and two days later she was in Konoha soil again. Everyone was so understanding, her friends supported her through everything. But she was fine now. Kyoto really helped her. Her grandma was right all along.

Now she was in the coffee house she always – before leaving to Kyoto— frequented. Sipping a big cup of Mokka. After all she enjoyed sweets.

That was when he walked right in. Dressed in his business attire. Handsome as ever. They looked eyes for a moment. An understatement passed between them.

They were okay.

After he ordered his coffee – black, no sugar – he sits beside her. After all it was more than a year they had broken up.

"Hello" he said.

His voice still as velvety as always ran trough her ears, and she answered.

"Hi"

They talked about their lives. She talked about Kyoto, but never once they talked about them, and it felt so natural, being with each other, even after all this time.

And after coming to this realization, she was the one who summoned the guts to be totally honest with him.

"Can I be honest with you Sasuke-kun?" she said. Because after all this time she couldn't drop the suffix.

"Aa."

"You know I had a lot of time to think while I was in Kyoto and I realized that I see you today, and though I try I can't forget that you were the one who didn't believe in farewells. And yet you were the one who said it first."

"Sakura I-" he stared. But she interrupts him this time.

"Don't worry, I am okay now, but I want you to know that I have not changed" she said. And he understood exactly what she meant. _'I still love you'_

"I know." he said. Her eyes told him all.

"But I'm still the same crazy girl that was lost between your sheets. And in the end I'm not different of that idiot that loved you" Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. But she was fine. Her heart was okay. This was something she needed to say.

"Sakura. I'm sorry. I can't change the past. And I knew I was a coward" he said, he wanted her to know that he loved her; he always did and always would. "I love you..."

"Don't worry. I've already forgiven you. And I knew you loved me too." It was the time to being honest, truly honest "But maybe we try for something that wasn't meant to be. And even though I love you with all my heart I will ignore all the signs that lead me to find you" she said, her eyes a sadder shade of green "And maybe it's better this way, in this world without shame, and without respect for the feelings of other people is better to step aside"

"But, we could-" he started; he wanted her to understand that if the loved each other they must be together. But then he understood her. Why would be any different now?. They loved each other back then and it didn't work out, why this time would be any different.

"I know, but maybe not now. Maybe in a few years, and I promise I won't change; I'm going to be the same idiot that loved you. The same idiot that still expects to see you smile, that still expects to be with you." She smiled at him. Giving him the reassurance that the time would not change what she felt.

They continued in that coffee house, talking about everything, about their jobs, her studies. Of friend, of Itachi. She told him she ran into him in Kyoto.

Yes. He knew, it was his brother who, after all, was the first to tell him where she was. And even when he flew to Kyoto to find she and he couldn't. His brother was his major support— with Naruto of course.

When the time was right they decided to part ways. She had class and he had already missed a big reunion, but that doesn't matter to him. Not at the moment.

When they said their goodbyes. It weren't sad ones, because he knew that when the time comes they would be together again.

"Don't forget," she whispered in his ear, after she kissed his cheek goodbye, "I'm not different of that idiot that loved you"

* * *

><p><strong>So the you have it. I wrote this when I was 14, so you guys be prepared hahah.. Too late to tell that now xDDD<strong>


End file.
